


Sinister murder

by Straj



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Act I Scene I

The house in the style of a Swiss Chalet, but this abandoned, dilapidated.  
Living room, chic furnishings, all of which are in the dust. A huge chandelier, from which hang festoons of cobwebs. She barely shines.  
Is the man of years of forty in a long dirty shirt, from which protrude thin hairy feet, shod in dusty household Slippers.

 

Man  
beating his chest

 

Oh, what have I done!  
What have I done?!  
I'm not in snake venom  
Poisoned!!!  
What now  
Trouble is looming!!!  
Not out of grief  
I never!!!

 

Coming to the closet and pulls out a bottle of expensive whiskey and begins to drink from the bottle.


	2. Act I Scene II.

In living is a woman of twenty-five years, in a Lacy red Thong and the same bustier. She walks over to the couch and sits down.

 

Woman

 

It gets dark early now...  
As if the snow went...

 

Man  
ceasing to drink

 

So what?  
What happened?

 

Woman

 

Without moving from the sofa  
Father dagger found.  
He pierced the heart of a medic  
What meds to drink gave  
And a fat priest,  
That stood side by side!  
Oh, the horror!  
Such blood  
Suddenly splashed here...  
You can think of —  
Monster  
In the living room!

 

Man

 

Oh, my angel!  
There are a lot of  
Stench!  
Went home!

Woman

 

It smells of money...  
Seven days ago  
In the chest tinkering  
And suddenly the father came in.  
Told me to take my panties off  
The bra also be removed,  
And next to them in his  
To run around naked!

 

Man

 

But you weren't given  
The libertine father?

 

Woman

 

No.  
I did not begin to argue  
Took off his pants  
And embedded...

 

Man

 

Oral?

 

Woman

 

Still.  
For a long time...  
Wildly...  
As much as mom came running.  
Learning is what the noise  
And why the cry?!  
She beat him up  
Stick...  
Right up to the bloody holes.  
Now is it  
At the point of death.  
Killing two people.

Man

 

But I have a problem.  
You remember.  
Your brother,  
Obnoxious Harry,  
Naughty?

 

Woman

 

Yes, I remember

 

Man

 

Now,  
Yesterday we drank  
With him...  
And fun kutili  
In a port bar.  
He went for the girl  
Dropped off the map completely in the fog.  
After falling from the jetty,  
He neck  
Broke about ray,  
Sailing to distant lands...  
What's wrong with you?  
You turned pale?  
Are you not feeling well?

 

The woman gets up from the couch, then falls, hits his head on a massive candlestick. Blood sprays.


	3. Act II Scene I

The same living room. There are two open coffins. There are a lot of people in mourning garments.

 

Heard replica

 

\- Haven't got thirty...

 

\- So young  
A horrible death he died.

 

\- Yes, they say,  
That poisoned...

 

\- ...snake venom

 

\- Legacy?  
Now who gets it?

 

\- Unknown

 

\- Is wife, likely.  
There she is... in the corner  
The pale brow...

 

\- ...from his eyes streaming tears.  
The third day  
She mourns  
Daughter and husband.

 

\- And have you heard,  
The father tried  
Daughter to persuade him to sin?

 

\- What a terrible shame!

 

\- ...my father must have bowed  
To sin, and the daughter,  
Unable to endure the shame,  
Mortal sin committed  
On yourself!

 

Are strong men, lifted the coffins and carried away. Behind them they leave the rest.


	4. Act II Scene II

In the empty living room is a man dressed as in the first scene, looking around.

 

Man

 

Gone at last  
Their thoughts are like flies,  
Seeing that carrion,  
Flock to the corpse.  
But in full.  
The poor thing died.  
For a while  
She father survived.  
Father is in hell.  
And daughter in heaven.  
And soon mother  
Join  
To them.  
Dies from an unknown ailment!!!  
Ha ha ha

 

The end


End file.
